Quality Time
by RedHoodJason7
Summary: Five-year-old Skywalker twins spend a day at home with Anakin.
1. Daddy

Chapter 1

5:30 am. Five-year-old Leia Skywalker tiptoed silently down the hallway to her twin brother's bedroom door. Because the door was always open, she didn't have to stand on tiptoe to reach the knob. Carefully avoiding the model TIEs, X-wings, and Imperial Starfighters scattered all across the floor, she gently shook her twin brother awake.  
"Luke, wake up!"  
"Go 'way. I'm still 'sleep." Luke grumbled from beneath the covers. Impatiently, Leia pulled one of the pillows free and scrambled up onto the bed, wacking her brother over the head with the fluffy cushion. "Come on, Luke! Let's go wake up Daddy now. And I wanna go play!"  
Pretending to be grumpy, Luke pushed the pillow away and sat up. "Okay, okay, I'm up," he grumbled, using a phrase he had often heard Daddy say when Mommy needed him to do something. Leia bounced energetically off the bed, tossing the pillow back as she scurried to the door. Suddenly optomistic, Luke scrambled up, saying hopefully as he retrieved his favorite model X-wing from under his remaining pillow, "Maybe Daddy will play with us!"  
Suppressing giggles, the twins tiptoed quietly down the hall.

_  
"Waaake up, Daaaddyy..." Leia's little toddler voice whispered loudly. Anakin groaned, pulling the covers up over his head in what he knew was a futile attempt to escape his active twins. A second later a soft pillow attacked him viciously, wielded by an insistant toddler's hands. Reluctantly Anaking gave up all remaining hope of sleeping in and sat up, brushing the hair out of his eyes and yawning.  
Whump! Another pillow hit him square in the face. Anakin grabbed the pillow, searching drowsily for the culprit who had hurled it. Seeing her chance, Leia pounced, whacking him over the head with her pillow, giggling as Anakin, now mostly awake, swung his pillow back, knocking her over onto the bed. Luke, scrambling up on top of the bed, suddenly found himself trapped as a giggly Leia tried to scurry past. Catching both of them in his arms, Anakin began tickling them mercilessly. Soon the three Skywalkers lay on the floor, laughing helplessly.


	2. Sure, Kid

Chapter 2

"C'mon, Chewie! Hurry!" Han insisted, wrapping both his small hands around the Wookie's massive paw and tugging as hard as he could, unsuccessfully trying to make him walk faster. Chewbacca watched fondly as his little cub pulled stubbornly at his paw, as though he actually believed himself to be vastly stronger than a Wookie ten times bigger than him. Han Solo was only six, but already his confidence and enthusiasm were becoming strongly evident.  
Grunting softly, Chewie gently increased his pace, giving Han the illusion that he was the stronger of the two. *Slow down, cub! You're going too fast!*  
At last their destination came into view up ahead. "Chewie, look! We're almost there!" Releasing the Wookie's paw, Han ran for the door, calling back over his shoulder, "Can't catch me!" A second later he felt his feet leave the ground as Chewie scooped him up in his huge paws and swung him up on his broad shoulders. Running the rest of the way there, he came to a stop in front of the front door. Before he could raise a paw, Han leaned forward, giving the top of the door several vigorous knocks. Chuckling, Chewie lifted him down from his advantageous perch and set him down next to him. Just then there was a sound on the other side of the door, whereupon Han at once darted behind the Wookie to hide. Chewie shook his head, wondering how his cub could be so confident one minute and so shy the next. Oh well.  
The door swung open as Han peeked timidly out from behind Chewbacca, curious.  
"Oh. Hello, Chewie. Where's Han?" Anakin inquired from inside the doorway. Chewie, for answer to Anakin's question, at once produced a very bashful Han from his hiding place, only to have him dart behind him again a second later. Chewie shrugged. Evidently Han was under the impression that he was not there. Anakin chuckled. "Oh, well, if Han isn't here, I guess..."  
He never finished what he was going to say, for at that moment Luke and Leia, having heard someone at the door, came running to the open doorway to see who it was. "Chewie!" The both of them exclaimed at the sight of the giant Wookie. "Han! Han's here!" Leia exclaimed, having caught sight of the dark-haired boy hiding behind Chewbacca's leg. At the sound of his name, Han emerged partially from hiding, though he still looked shy. "Leia?"  
In the next second he felt himself suddenly bowled over as Luke tackled him. Wookie and Jedi master stood watching and chuckling as their energetic young charges tussled each other playfully. Luke held the upper hand for all of two seconds before Han took it from him. In less than a minute he had Luke floored and at once began tickling him mercilessly. As Leia scurried over to join the fray, Chewie, coming up behind her, scooped her up with one giant paw. Collecting up the boys with the other, he turned and carried his energetically squirming captives inside. Anakin followed, closing the front door firmly behind him.


End file.
